


pretty girl with the tattoo

by girlsonthetv



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Tattoos, University AU, again robiland's AU specifically, mixed with a dash of her talon tattoo parlor AU for flavor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsonthetv/pseuds/girlsonthetv
Summary: Satya gets a tattoo to comemmorate her wonderful girlfriend. Said wonderful girlfriend comes with for moral support.





	

Fareeha got out of the car first when they reached the Talon tattoo parlor and opened the passenger door for Satya. She smiled a little nervously despite herself and when she got out leaned against Fareeha's whole arm rather than simply holding her hand like usual. When Satya was nervous, she enjoyed hugging her girlfriend's biceps. It was comforting. Her girlfriend was all-in-all a very comforting presence, which was why they were there.

"It really doesn't hurt that much, Satya." Pharah's soft yet powerful voice responded to Satya's nonverbal plea for help. "It's like scratching a sunburn."

Satya said nothing, but squeezed Fareeha's arm a little tighter, and she knew without looking that Pharah was smiling. Symmetra let go of Pharah's arm and pushed open the door to the small tattoo parlor squeezed between a bookstore and a hairdresser. 

"You know, you don't have to do this - " Fareeha started but was immediately cut off.

"I want to, Fareeha." Satya looked at Fareeha determinedly before breaking into a smile. Fareeha smiled back. Satya was sure. They both knew it.

Sombra wasn't doing anything much when Satya and Fareeha came in, rare for the surprisingly popular shop. Then again, it was the middle of the week, at one in the afternoon. 

She was currently being stationed at the cash register, and was messing around on her phone when the couple approached her. She perked up before turning off her phone and pushing it to the side. "Satya! Fareeha! What can we do for you?" 

Fareeha opened her mouth, ready to speak for her girlfriend if needed, but Satya spoke up faster. "An appointment for me at one-fifteen, with Amélie." 

Sombra's carefully-groomed eyebrows shot up. "Didn't peg you for the type, Satya. Amélie should be back soon, she's grabbing lunch." With the matter settled, she returned to her phone, as deeply immersed as before the two came within seconds.

"Alright." Satya turned to sit down on one of the dozen or so black plastic chairs near the door, and Fareeha followed. Satya sat with one leg crossed over the other, as always, and returned to gripping Fareeha's arm the minute she sat down next to her.

"Thanks for coming with me." Satya murmured softly. "I wanted it to be a surprise, but I'm glad you're here."

"It's okay. Besides, I still don't know the design, right?" Fareeha squeezed Satya's hand playfully. Satya leaned up and gave her a quick kiss.

As if on cue, Amélie opened the door to the tattoo parlor carrying a few takeout boxes and smiled upon noticing her best gal pal at the university up the hill and to the left. "Satya! And Fareeha. Do you want a touch-up?" She asked Fareeha, who opened her mouth to explain but was once again beaten to the punch by Satya.

"No, I'm getting a tattoo. A small one, near my heart, to represent Fareeha." Satya smiled the widest she had the whole time they had been coming to and waiting inside the tattoo parlor. Fareeha grinned proudly. Amélie looked surprised for a minute before smiling too. 

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard inside this store." Amélie walked briskly up to the cash register and dumped the food on top of the counter before gesturing for the couple to follow her to her work station. There were two black leather chairs, one bigger than the other, and Satya sat down in the bigger one while Amélie sat in the smaller one. While Amélie washed her hands and put on a pair of thin plastic gloves, Satya explained what design she wanted. In French, and Amélie nodded and occasionally asked a question in French, that Satya answered in French.

Her studies have really been coming along, Fareeha thought. "Why aren't you speaking in English?" She asked somewhat sheepishly.

Satya turned to Fareeha and grinned almost apologetically. "I want it to be as much of a surprise as possible." 

Fareeha smiled despite herself - of course. "Go sit." Amélie said as she prepared her tools. "I'll give her back in one piece, don't you worry." 

Fareeha nodded and went back to her chair in the waiting area. She opened a book on her phone and began to read, munching on a few fries Sombra had offered her while happily digging into a burger. She refused to look up at Satya. If Satya wanted it to be a surprise, then she wanted to be surprised.

After around three hours, during which Fareeha finished her book and started on the next one in the series, Satya called her over, and Fareeha stood up and almost fell over from how stiff she was. Once she regained feeling in her lower half, she walked over and saw the small pair of angel wings now tattooed right over Satya's heart. She felt her heart melt a little bit. 

When they had first become friends, she had told Satya how she wanted to be an angel of justice when she was younger, and decided when she got older that going into international relations was the next best thing. Not only did Satya remember that, she wanted that to be the symbol permanently etched on her body that represented Fareeha. 

"What do you think?" Satya asked, smiling widely. Amélie had her hand on Satya's back, looking proud. 

"Can I hug you?" Fareeha asked Satya. Both Satya and Amélie nodded and Fareeha swept Satya into her arms. 

"It's perfect." Fareeha murmured in Satya's ear. "You're perfect."

"You are too." Satya whispered back. 

Neither of them could see it, but Sombra and Amèlie exchanged a grin.

 

"Satya picked a good design." Sombra remarked once the couple had left hand in hand. "If they break up, she won't look like a dunce."

"They aren't going to break up, Sombra." Amélie said knowingly. "They're going to be together forever."

Sombra raised an eyebrow mockingly. "Oh? And I thought you didn't believe in eternal love, Miss Aquarius." 

Amélie chuckled. "There are exceptions to every rule."

**Author's Note:**

> I have played Overwatch once, just once, and i've written two fanfics for it


End file.
